


Инопланетяне

by Elbbircs



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene, Translation, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Оказывается, для кого-то и ты — инопланетянин. Гарриет Джонс думает о Докторе.





	Инопланетяне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aliens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149427) by [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp). 



Пока Гарриет Джонс выступает перед зеваками и журналистами, Доктор исчезает. Гарриет не удивлена. Доктор — не из тех людей, кто добровольно общается с глупцами.

Нет, не так: Доктор — вообще не из людей. Точка.

— Так он настоящий пришелец? — спрашивает она майора Патель из ЮНИТ. Гарриет видела все своими глазами, но до сих пор не может поверить. Он очень похож на человека, а еще этот акцент!

— Да, мэм, — и он объясняет, сколько всего Доктор совершил ради людей.

— Для него мы инопланетяне, но он заботится о нас, — удивляется она.

В следующее Рождество она узнает, что о других инопланетянах он тоже заботится.


End file.
